Pringer X
' Pringer X' A legendary creature. The first Pringer X was built as a collaboration between the greatest minds of nether-science and magic through different worlds. It began with Rasho, the Prinny Chief who had procured the Prime Sardine-wich that Mr. Kaideara had used for Pringer X's Base, Then Mao, wit his 1.8 Billion EQ, drafted the blueprints, and the mechanical genius Jennifer headed the engineering process. Aramis, considered ot be the Netherworld's greatest zombie craftsman, transferred Baal's soul into Rasho. The Former Exorcist-turned Overlord Priere, created the chant to make the vessel move. The most Beautiful and evil witch Marjoly glanced at Aramis, verbalizing his cuteness. Even Zetta, the most badass sacred tome, had lent his support to the project. It is not made clear why they were collaborating to create him, but it is possible that they decided to create the first Pringer X as an ultimate weapon just to show that they possessed the capabilities of creating one. Soon after it's completion, the group lost their control over him as he went rogue and became a legendary weapon. Since then, Prinnies have all strived to become the greatest warrior, just like Pringer X, and few have attained a similar power level. Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Pringer X, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: '''A Pringer X must be a prinny '''Class: '''A Pringer X must have at least 1 level in Shura '''Skills: Knowledge Engineering 10, Knowledge Arcana 10, Intimidate 10 Special: You must possess the Deva or Leadership feat and have prinnies following you. most of these prinnies will be lost during the first level in this class and you will be treated as if your Charisma score and your Level were 15 lower each, to determine number of followers. You will then slowly gain more over time at the rate of 1 a day until it reaches your previous number. Class Skills The Pringer X's Class Skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Planes) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana) (Int), Knowledge Engineering (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Use Computer (Int), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Swim (Str), as well as any 2 martial knowledge skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Pringer X prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Pringer X gains no new proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At levels 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 10, A Pringer X gains the ability to ready martial techniques and monster techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You must now select techniques from your new list of available techniques. Race: When becoming a Pringer X, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Outsider (Construct, Demon, Monster) (No recalculations are made however) +4 Strength and +4 Dexterity, -4 Wisdom Size: No change Move Speed: Becomes 30 feet Flight: 30 feet Poor +2 to Knowledge Engineering, Arcana, and Use Magic Device checks. Pringer X: 'You merge with the other prinnies and access your carnage core, becoming the ultimate prinny. Whenever you gain this level, you can choose to become large sized, gaining a +4 bonus to Strength and constitution but a -4 to dexterity, or be small sized, gaining a +4 bonus to Dexterity and constitution and a -4 to strength. Whichever choice you select is permanent. If you choose to be large sized, you lose any flurry of blows capabilities you may have had, but gain the devastating blow ability of a Sinner Monk equal to your level. If you chose to be small sized, you retain your flurry of blows, and it levels up using your Pringer X level as your prinny level. You gain force resistance 5 and Damage reduction 5/-. Finally, you are treated as a Cyborg, or an Android for the purpose of selecting cyborg or android only feats. '''Pringer Blast (Ex): '''You gain a new monster attack in the form of an energy blast. This can be used as a touch attack with a range of up to 30 feet. If it hits, it deals 1d12 force damage (Or monster weapon, whichever is higher), and lands a critical hit on a 19-20 (X2), and is modified by your Strength or Dexterity score, whichever is selected upon gaining the first level in this class. This is considered a ranged attack only for the purpose of applying feats to it that work on ranged attacks, otherwise it's treated as a touch attack. This is a monster weapon, and therefore can be used as a Vital Strike or as any attack in a full attack. '''Mystical Robot: '''You become more mechanical and dangerous. You gain built in armor. This armor bonus is +4, however it increases by +1 for every level you possess in Pringer X. This armor can be upgraded as normal armor, and armor can be worn over it. This does not grant the effects or benefits from both pairs of armor, it simply allows you to switch armor out faster. '''Pringer Focus (Su): '''You gain a Pringer Focus that can be selected from the list below. ''Pringer Drones: You gain the ability to create Pringer Drones. The Pringer X can as a free action, summon one Pringer Drone per 2 Pringer X levels (Max 5 at level 10). These work as an arcane eye spell that can be seen, along with a spiritual weapon, and deal your normal damage and have your Pringer Blast's statistics. They last for 1 round per pringer X level (Max 10 rounds.). All rounds need not be used consecutively. Greater Pringer Drones: ''The Pringer drones are treated as summoned monsters and have their own pool of actions. They can move and take a standard action to fire. Their movement speed is 60 feet. Finally you gain an additional 1 pringer drone per 5 levels possessed in the Pringer X class. ''Pringer Sumulacrum: ''You gain the spells Simulacrum and Lesser Simulacrum as techniques. ''Pringer Protection: If you possess the evility pringer Protection, you can use it one additional time per day. Your Damage Reduction also increases by 5. You also select a single energy type (Force, Disintegration, Fire, Acid, Frost, Sonic, or Electricity) and gain energy resistance 5 to energy of that type. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. (To a max of DR and Energy resist 15, and 2 additional uses of Pringer Protection). Greater Pringer Protection: ''When using the evility Pringer protection, you can expend 2 uses of it to choose when the attack goes off in a round instead of having it only count for the first attack. Doing so doesn't take an action, but you must expend the uses whenever you are attacked and it lasts until that point in the initiative again. ''Pringer X Heavy Stance: ''If you possess the Evility, Pringer X Heavy Stance, you can select another kind of combat maneuver to be immune to. Select a single beginning style feat, you gain this feat as a bonus feat and are treated as a monk of your character level for the purpose of qualifying for The Other feats. This can be taken multiple times, each time selecting a different style feat and another combat maneuver to be immune to. ''Pringer Offensive: ''You gain the Weapon training fighter class feature as if you were a fighter of your character level. This only applies to monster weapons and does not increase the skill of any other weapon type. ''Pringer Skill: ''You gain a bonus to your perception, use magic device, knowledge arcana, knowledge engineering, Use Computer, Drive, and Sense Motive equal to your Pringer X level. ''Pringer X: Poison: ''You gain the Eldritch Heritage feat as a bonus feat, however it only applies to the Nanite, Dreamspun, Ectoplasm, Elemental, Impossible, Possessed, or Psychic Bloodlines. At 5th level and 10th levels in this class, you gain the improved and greater eldritch heritage feats for that bloodline. ''Improved Pringer Blast: ''When using your Pringer Blast, the damage dealt uses 1 and a/12 your relevant modifier. In addition, the range increases by 30 feet and the critical hit range increases to 18-20. ''Greater Pringer Blast: ''When using your Pringer Blast, the damage dealt uses twice your relevant modifier. In addition, the range increases by 30 feet and the critical hit range increases to 17-20 with a X3 modifier. You must possess Improved Pringer Blast to select this. ''Pringer Construction: ''You are now treated as a construct for the purpose of purchasing upgrades on yourself using the construct upgrade mechanics detailed in Ultimate Combat. ''Greater Pringer Construction: ''You are now treated as the Golem Monster Class for the purpose of selecting monster feats that apply to it. ''Pringer Body: ''You gain the additional hitpoints of a construct of your size as bonus hitpoints. ''Pringer Defense Horns: ''You gain the spell Shock Shield usable 3 times per day, however the damage dealt is force. The saving throw DC is 10+1/2 character level+ Relevant modifier. ''Greater Pringer Defense Horns: ''Whenever you activate your shock shield, you are also under the effects of a Defensive Shock spell. ''Paragon Pringer Defense Horns: ''Whenever an enemy is effected by your Defensive Shock and Shock Shield, they are also effected by a Jolting Portent spell with the same save DC. ''Pringer Weapons Systems: ''Select a single prinny technique (Prinny Barrage, Prinny Bomb, Prinny Dance, or Pringer Beam). When using this technique you always deal maximum damage as if the technique was effected by a maximize metamagic feat. In addition, this technique costs 1 less technique per day to use meta-magic feats. This can be selected multiple times, once for each of the techniques above. ''Greater Pringer Weapons Systems: ''The technique selected with Pringer Weapons System is empowered further. Select a single spell from the sorcerer or wizard spell list, or the Cleric spell list of 3rd or lower, two spells of 2nd level or lower, or 3 spells of 1st or lower. Once per day for every 3 levels you possess in this class (Max 3/day) when you use the technique, you can apply those spells to all creatures effected by the technique. If the technique strikes multiple times on the same creature, it is only applied once to each creature. The creatures need to make a separate saving throw against the spell if it has one, using the technique's saving throw instead. '''Upgrade: '''You can select one Upgrade from the Powered Suit Upgrade list. This uses your Pringer X level as your powered suit level to determine what you can select. You cannot select an upgrade that applies to a class ability you do not possess (Such as Quick Mechanic). '''Prinny Kaiser XXX: '''You gain an ability based on if you chose to be large or small sized. ''Pringer Z: If you chose to be small sized, Once per day as a standard action, You gain a +6 bonus to Dexterity and Constitution when in this form, and your DR and energy resistances increase by 5. In addition, you are effected by a haste spell as well as a Walk through space spell. The abilities from walk through space can be used as a swift action every round. This lasts for 1 round per level. In addition, once per transformation, as a full attack action, you can choose to make a flurry of blows and gain 2 additional attacks at your highest base attack bonus. Each attack that strikes deals the enemy 1 damage to any ability score of your choice, and a critical hit deals 2 damage to that ability score. Prinny Kaiser XXX: You gain the full power of Prinny Kaiser XXX. Once per day as a standard action, you increase in size by 1 category. You gain a +6 bonus to strength and Constitution when in this form, and your DR and energy resistances increase by 5. This lasts for 1 round per level. In addition, you can cast an empowered, maximized magic missile spell as a swift action every round (This spell is treated as if a 6th level spell). In addition, once per transformation, as a full attack action, you can choose to target a single 5 foot square per level within the reach of your Pringer Blaster. Make a single attack on each of those squares that applies to the touch armor class of every creature in those squares. If the attack hits, it deals Devestating blow damage, or Vital strike damage, whichever you prefer, and it deals an additional 1d6 force damage per level (Max 20d6). You can expend your uses of greater Pringer Weapons System to apply it to this attack if you possess that ability. '''Pringer X Techniques 1st-Level Pringer X Techniques— Adjuring Step, Floating Disk, Mage Armor, Magic Missile, Shield, Shock Shield, Sunder Breaker 2nd-Level Pringer X Techniques— Instant Armor, Pilfering Hand, Spiritual Weapon, **Prinny Rush 3rd-Level Pringer X Techniques— Ablative Barrier, Battering Blast, Chain of perdition, Explosive Runes, Force Anchor, Force Hook Charge, Force Punch, Sepia Snake Sigil, Shining Cord, Tiny Hut, Twilight Knife, Wrathful Mantle, **Pringer Spinning Drill Attack 4th-Level Pringer X Techniques— Emergency Force Sphere, Forceful Strike, Resilient Sphere, Spiritual Ally, Telekinetic Charge 5th-Level Pringer X Techniques— Interposing Hand, Wall of Force, **Prinny Destroy 6th-Level Pringer X Techniques— Blade Barrier, Forceful Hand, Leashed Shackles, Sign of Wrath, Symbol of Sealing, **Pringer Aurora Triangle Kick 7th-Level Pringer X Techniques— Deflection, Forcecage, Grasping Hand, Hungry Darkness 8th-Level Pringer X Techniques—Clenched Fist, Telekinetic Sphere, **Pringer Spiral Plasma Chop 9th-Level Pringer X Techniques— Crushing Hand, Echean's Excellent Enclosure, **Pringer Beam X